The Reason For Beaming
by Polerbair
Summary: Yuri: Alternate Ending to Blue Drop: Seeds of Hope with extended scene.


**Author's Note: **Alternate ending to Blue Drop: Hagino Lives with extended scene.

**BlueDrop**

**The Reason For Beaming**

A couple days later, in the evening just after their ceremony Hagino and Mari retreat to their quarters where Hagino set their new wedding hologram on the desk and turned it on showing the two with arms linked. Mari in her wedding dress and Hagino in her Admiral's uniform.

Then Hagino returned to the arms of her new wife and said, "Oh Mari, I never in a million years would have thought I'd ever be this happy."

"Why not?" asked Mari.

"I've told you this before... I've been a workaholic all my life. That's why there's nothing for me back on Arume. I never made any time for socializing of any kind let alone love. I would never have guessed that I would meet the love of my life here on this planet and that she would love me back. It all seems too good to be true."

"Wait... Does this mean... I'll be your first...", said Mari.

"Yup", said a blushing Hagino.

"Oh my god.", said Mari squeezing Hagino even tighter. "And all this time I was worried about not quite knowing what to do and not being good enough and..."

"Well, I'm not quite sure either but I'm sure we'll have fun figuring it out together.", said a giggling and blushing Hagino.

After both of them get changed into their pajamas Hagino is the first one into bed. She lies on her back waiting for Mari who cuddles up to her using her right breast as a pillow and finally feeling bold enough rests her right hand on Hagno's left breast.

"Oh Mari... " Hagino said through a sigh, "That feels so good."

Mari feeling Hagino's nipple stiffen pinches it lightly and gently squeezed Hagino's soft breast and said, "Yeah? You like that?"

"Oh yes Mari. Please don't stop."

"Oh Hagino." said Mari before unbuttoning Hagino's pajama top exposing her braless breasts and then resuming her exploration of her new wife's body.

With her right hand back on Hagino's left breast she starts kissing and sucking on her right nipple for a moment before moving her mouth over to her right breast using her left hand to keep Hagino's right breast busy.

"Oh Mari! You said you didn't know what to do. Liar.", said Hagino teasingly.

It's true, Mari was no expert but that didn't really matter to Hagino never having been touched in this way before Mari could have been a complete klutz and it still would have driven Hagino wild.

Then Mari moved her hand down across Hagino's flat belly towards her pajama bottoms and slid a hand in underneath.

Hagino moaned and spread her legs to grant Mari access and said, "Oh yes, Mari, Please make love to me."

Mari slid her hand down farther between Hagino's legs and feeling how wet Hagino was down there suddenly pulled Hagino's pajama bottoms completely off and then stripped off her own pajamas.

Having removed her Pajama bottoms and underwear first Mari is now kneeling on the bed next to Hagino as she pulls her pajama top off over her head.

Hagino watching Mari exposing all of herself said, "Oh wow Mari, Your body has developed so well over these past couple years." as she reached up with her left hand to feel Mari's right breast.

Mari then took her right hand trapped Hagino's left hand against her breast and held it there tighter and tilting her head back said, "Oh Hagino, I'm so glad you think so."

Then Mari then straddled her naked wife and leaned over Hagino to kiss her again this time with their nipples rubbing together they both got even wetter down there.

Then Mari Propped herself up on her right knee to give her hand room to start feeling it's way back down between Hagino's legs who again spread them to give Mari access.

Now Mari gently rubbing Hagino's pussy, Hagino tilts her head back moaning loudly, "Oh god yes Mari. Take me. Please take me." Hagino begged.

Mari then slipped two finger's inside her new wife and Hagino started moaning even loader and bucking her hips.

As Mari's fingers explored the inside of Hagino's pussy she noticed a reaction, a moan coupled with a pelvic thrust, every time her fingers passed by an area on the front of the inside of her. "Oh my, did I just find a good spot?", asked Mari seductively.

"Oh Yes! God Yes you did! Please don't stop!"

Then out of shear instinctive curiosity Mari moved her face down between Hagino's legs for a closer look at Hagino's beautiful arume pussy. Upon getting her first close up look at her wife's sweet juicy pussy she felt compelled to kiss it. The feeling of Mari's lips alone down there was enough drive hagino wild. "Oh my god yes! Mari..." she said loudly.

Mari, realized she loved the sweet taste of her new wife's pussy. It was like she just had a bite of the sweetest, juiciest summer peach she ever had and went back for more this time slipping her tongue inside complete trying to taste every nook and loving every bit of it.

Again, Mari is no expert but this is all new to Hagino as well and the shear sensation and knowing that it was Mari's mouth she felt on her pussy drove her ever closer to the edge.

"Oh my god Mari! You're gonna make me cum!"

Mari took this as her cue to go back to work on the spot she found with her fingers earlier and put her fingers back in while sucking on Hagino's clit.

"Oh my god Mari Yes! I'm cumming Mari! Oh goood I'm Cuuumiiing!" Hagino screamed while bucking her hips and pressing Mari's face into her crouch with her hands.

Mari, lapped up every last bit of Hagino's juice and finishing with one last kiss on Hagino's sweet pussy said, "Oh my god I love your beautiful pussy Hagino". Then moved back up to kiss her. "I love you so much."

"Oh Mari. That was amazing. I had no idea you'd be such an animal. That felt incredible. Thank you so much."

Hagino then rolled Mari over on the spacious Arume bed to return the favor and started fondling and kissing Mari's breasts. "God you've got beautiful breasts Mari. They're even bigger than mine now."

"Oh Hagino... God yes that feels so good."

Hagino then following the example set by her new wife moved her right hand down between Mari's legs. "Oh my, Mari, your soaked down there." Hagino said before she slipped in two fingers just as Mari had done.

"Oh god yes! Hagino! Oh my god that feels so good!", said Mari.

Hagino then moved her face downward kissing her way down across Mari's flat belly and when Hagino got her first look at Mari's pussy she said, "Oh my Mari, You are so beautiful down here.", before kissing Mari's sweet nether lips.

"Really?", said Mari.

"Oh god yes." said Hagino after licking her lips. She then stuck out her tongue and gave one good lick to get the full taste and said" Oh my god Mari you taste wonderful." she said before fully burying her face in Mari's pussy.

"Holy crap that feels incredible.", said Mari as she reached down to run her fingers through Hagino's black arume locks almost as if to make sure that really was her lover's head that was between her legs causing the incredible sensations she was feeling.

Hagino then inserted two of her fingers while licking and sucking on Mari's clit so she could hopefully find that same place in Mari that Mari had found in her.

"Oh god yes! That's it!", said Mari as she wrapped her legs around Hagino as if to say, "_you're not going anywhere_."

Now that she found the spot Hagino had no intention of going anywhere so that was fine with her as she kept working that spot with her fingers and Mari's clit with her mouth.

"Oh my god yes! Hagiiiiinooooo! I LOOOOVE YOOOOU!" Mary yelled while cumming on Hagino's face. Hagino then gave Mari the same clean up treatment licking up all of Mari's juice before finishing with one last kiss on Mari's pussy.

Hagino then moved back up to kiss her lover on the mouth. "Did I do good?"

"Oh my god yes Hagino. That was unbelievable. Thank you Hagino. I love you so much."

"I love you too Mari."

With that the two held each others naked bodies close while drifting off to sleep.

-2-

The next morning on the bridge, "Admiral's wife on the bridge.", Blue announced as Mari walked in grinning ear to ear, arms waving around.

"Good Morning Tsubael, Good Morning Azanael, Good Morning Anzinel and Good Morning to you too Blue.", said Mari.

"Good morning Mari Waketake." said, Blue.

Azanael and Tsubael both looked at each other with dropped jaws and wide eyes and noticing this Mari said, "What?" kind of suspiciously.

Azanael looked at Mari and said, "Can you say... Glowing?"

Tsubael corrected Azanael with, "Glowing hell. She's bloody Beaming!"

"Well, I guess you two sure had a good time last night.", said Anzinel.

Mari turned beat red realizing what they were all talking about said, "Yeah, we sure did."

"Wow, I can't wait to see what Ekaril looks like when she gets here.", said Azanael.

"Oh by the way how'd you like that little introduction Blue gave you when you walked in. I told her to say that.", Tsubael said with a smile.

"Admiral on the bridge.", said Blue as Hagino walked in.

"Good morning Blue, Good morning Tsubael, Good morning Azanael, Good morning Anzinel and good morning to you too honey." she said kissing Mari on the cheek.

Mari turned beat red again not even having fully recovered from the last blush and said, "Good morning honey."

"So Admiral... How are you feeling this morning?", asked Azanael.

Now it's Hagino's turn to turn beat red as she said, "Better than ever."

"So, back to work?" asked Tsubael.

"Yup, Back to work." said Hagino.

And with that Hagino and Mari and the rest of the Kaiho Krew headed out on their quest to bring peace between the forime and Arume.

THE END

**Author's Note: **I hope I didn't go overboard with this. It's easy to get carried away writing this kind of stuff.


End file.
